


Love at first spike.

by ChAoTiC_PaNsExUaL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Yams is sad for a bit, Yaoi, jealous yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChAoTiC_PaNsExUaL/pseuds/ChAoTiC_PaNsExUaL
Summary: What if you fall in love with someone at the same time they fall in love with you?And what if they're your enemy?Complications. Complications happen.Please enjoy this cute oihina story.There aren't many oihina stories and they are my OTP. I feel like I have made the world a tad bit better by making this. XD





	1. Spike to the head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a boy x boy. this is your last chance to back out.  
> still here? well, we're friends now.  
> anyways enjoy the story. ^^

"C'mon" Kageyama yelled as Hinata, once again, aced his spike. Today Aoba Johsai and Kurasuno were having a practice match. Well, 'A' is an understatement, this game was their fourth and they showed no sign of stopping.

"Kurasuno wins!" Yamaguchi shouted from the sidelines.

"Okay boys, take a break and we can have another game afterwards," Coach Ukai said reluctantly.

Something drew Hinata's eyes to Oikawa, and suddenly he was blushing... why was he blushing? 'i do not like Oikawa' he repeated in his head, trying to make the blush on his face evaporate. for the first half of the game, all he could do was stare at oikawa. Aikawa's Gorgeous silky hair. his beautiful chocolate eyes and his hot body.

"he's hot..." Hinata said under his breath.

"whose hot?" Kageyama looked at his spiker, confused.

'shit... i said that out loud'

"N-Nothing," Hinata mumbled as his face became the same shade as a ruby.

it was Oikawa's time to serve, everything was the same as it always was, flawless throws, flawless jumps and flawless hits. straight over the net.

"Hinata, get ready," Kageyama shouted as he set the ball.

Oikawa's eyes locked onto Kurasuno's number ten 'did he always look this cute?' he thought to himself. in seconds his head filled with what-ifs of him and Hinata.

"Shittykawa... FOCUS!" 

BAM!

suddenly everything went black.

"Oh god... I killed the great king!" Hinata shrieked.

"good riddance," Kageyama mumbled under his breath as he patted his teammate on the back.

after that shannanigan was over, Oikawa was told to sit out of the second half of the game and rest.

Aoba Johsai - 25 - 23 - Kurasuno

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa said shakily.

"what is it assikawa?" He answered.

"I think i- um I have a problem... I like someone who doesn't like me back."

"is that why you were off your game today?" Iwazumi questioned, although he already knew the answer.  "why don't you just go out with one of your MANY fangirls to get over them," he replied, trying to be as sincere as possible. and failing miserably. 

 

when they finally got back to school. hinata stood there in the corner, beaming.

"Um, Hinata... are you okay?" suga asked, worried about the first year.

"yeah... I think I've fallen in love," he replied, face as red as a beetroot.

"do they go to this school?"

"No."

"do they know about your feelings towards them?"

"No..." Hinata's smile soon faded. 'Oikawa would never like me in that way.'

"are you going to ask them out?"

"I want to... but I don't want to go through a heartbreak. I know they would NEVER feel the same about me."

"well maybe you should tell them how you feel, then you wouldn't have to go through heartbreak later..." Suga suggested. "how about this, I'll give you permission to miss afterschool practice and then you can tell them how you feel!" 

Hinata's eyes lit up, "really?!" he smiled.

suga replied with a nod, which sent Hinata running into the locker room to get changed.

suga briefly informed Daichi that Hinata had something personal came up that he had to sort out meaning that he's miss afternoon practice.

"Cya guys!" Hinata yelled as he leapt out of the gym.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kageyama shouted. "where does he think he's going?" now directing it to the third years.

"something came up." suga said, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"what came up?" Kageyama asked.

"something personal."

"what do you mean personal?"

"Maybe he's asking someone out?" Tanaka whispered into the raven-haired boy's ear.

before anyone could stop him, Kageyama ran after the 5" spiker.

* * *

"Oikawa i-i like you..." a girl said, quite loudly, catching the attention of everyone around them.

oikawa didn't respond. his eyes were entranced by the fiery orange hair. Hinata's hair.

realising that Oikawa wasn't replying, she looked up and realised that he was staring at something; or someone.

"Oikawa... please forget what I said."

"huh?"

Oikawa's face got more confused and concerned as the girl walked towards over to a teary-eyed hinata. she grabbed his wrist, pulled him towards Oikawa and pushed him into his chest.

"you'll thank me later," she said, a smile hiding the pain.

"what the hell is this dumbass doing at Aoba Johsai?" Kageyama said through his teeth.

then he spotted the unmistakable orange fluff standing in front of Oikawa. 

"Oikawa... I like y-"

"I like you too chibi-chan."

'what are they saying?' Kageyama thought to himself. suddenly something happened. something that Kageyama wished he could unsee.

"c-can I kiss you?" Hinata mumbled.

"I can't hear you. you're going to have to speak up!" Oikawa laughed as his crush blushed. "go out with me Hinata."

the first year stood there, he couldn't believe what was happening. THE Oikawa toru was asking him out!

suddenly Oikawa could feel something pulling his tie. in second Hinata's lips were placed on his.

'Nonononononononononononononono' Kageyama thought to himself as he ran back to the train station.


	2. What would they think if they knew the truth?

The practice was quieter than usual, the two rowdy first years weren't there and Suga was the only one who knew where they went.

"Ryu, Shoyo would tell us if anything was happening; wouldn't he?" Noya queried as he tossed to his fellow second-year.

"Plus he seemed too happy for it to be a serious family issue," Tanaka added.

"But Suga said it was a 'personal problem' so maybe..." Noya whispered.

"I WAS CORRECT!" Tanaka started "HINATA IS GOING TO ASK SOMEONE OUT!" finishing his best friends sentence.

Everyone froze and stared at the two second-years in disbelief, everyone except Suga. 'That's exactly what he's going to do,' he thought to himself as all the colour drained from his once rosy face.

"Wait... We don't know what he's doing, something personal came up. That could be anything," Ennoshita said, stunned by the words of the bald spiker.

"Plus I'm pretty sure the king and shrimpy are a couple," Tsukishima said sarcastically, earning a giggle from Yamaguchi.

"Wait, Suga knows what he's doing. He's the one who told me that Hinata had to miss practice." Daichi added, not thinking about the consequences that would lie ahead. Suddenly Daichi felt someone staring at him; it was Suga. 'Crap, I'm dead!' he thought to himself, praying that Suga wouldn't scold them.

"Something personal came up and he only told me because he had to go immediately. That's all I am going to say. Please respect Hinata's privacy. He respects yours."

All of a sudden the gym doors flung open, and a sweat-ridden Kageyama stood in the arch, breathless.

"Hina - Hinata and Oikawa - "

"what about my precious kohai and that shitty ass setter?" Noya hollered, cutting off the first year.

"Noya, let him breathe," Asahi said as he put his hand on the Libro, trying to calm him down.

'Wait what... Hinata likes Oikawa?' Suga thought to himself; still trying to get his head around the situation.

"HINATA AND OIKAWA KISSED"

* * *

 

"Hey, do you want to come round mine? My parents are on a business trip," Oikawa asked his boyfriend as he held his satiny hand. 

"I'd love to but I'd have to check with the mother first," He replied.

Hinata reached into his pocket and bought out a phone with a cracked screen. Soon after he started to dial a number which was presumably his mothers.

'How can a phone that's broken still function properly?!' Oikawa questioned as he stood there, holding Hinata's hand as the phone rung. 

"Hello mother dearest~" Hinata cooed, forcing Oikawa to hold back a roar of laughter.

"What do you want Sho"

"Oikawa asked if I can go round his house, can I?"

"Well, I'm going out on a weekend trip with the girls, so I was hoping you could babysit Natsu for me, but if it's okay with his parents, he could keep you company,"

"Yeah, i'll tell him,"

"Okay, I'll see you two when you get here. "

 

Oikawa looked at his boyfriend, confusion and curiosity littered his eyes. "Should I ask?"

"Good news and bad news, I have to babysit my little sister-," Oikawa's signature smile suddenly turned into a frown. But as it's Friday, she said you could stay around and keep me company."

Oikawa kissed Hinata on the head and nodded. Then started walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hinata asked. Oikawa started to walk in the complete opposite direction they were supposed to be going. His face abruptly became a bright shade of red. 'I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that.' he thought to himself as he quickly paced back to the boy with fiery red hair and grabbed his hand.

* * *

 

After a long walk, they finally made it to the Hinta residence. As Hinata opened the door, he was bombarded by a young girl with the same fiery hair and personality.

"So Sho-chan" Hinata blushed, he was not expecting his first name to come out of the grand kings' lips. "Who's this adorable princess?" Natsu's face lit up when she heard 'princess'.

"I'm a princess-" She ran inside. "Mummy, I'm a princess!" She joyfully shouted to her mum, who was trying to put mascara on without poking her eye out.

"Hello, you must be Oikawa. I'm very thankful you decided to keep Shoyo company. Natsu can be a handful but assure you she is a sweet one, Natsu's bedtime is at 7:30. You can order pizza for dinner, there's money on the counter" Mrs.Hinata walked over to Shoyo and kissed his cheek, leaving red lipstick on his cheek and then doing the same to her daughter. "You three have fun."

* * *

"Okay, remember there's no practice tomorrow, oh... Kageyama could you tell Hinata?" Daichi said as he rounded everyone up, ushering them out of the gym.

"Hey Kags~" those two words made Kageyama jump through the roof, he turned to see his senpai's, Tanaka and Noya, standing there with an evil look in their eyes. "We were thinking, let us come with you to Hinata's house. You can tell him that there's no practice tomorrow AND confront him about Oikawa." Tanaka said, trying his best to keep his voice down so Suga didn't hear him. 

"We'd be killing two birds with one stone!" Noya added.

"Okay, his house is far away though," Kageyama was glad he didn't have to face Hinata alone. He didn't want to think about that traumatic incident when he spoke to him.

After 40 minutes; they finally made it to the spikers house.

"You knock," Noya said to Tanaka.

"No, you knock!" Tanaka replied through his teeth.

"I'll knock," Kageyama snarled as he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Natsu cried as she ran to the door. "Kageyama!"

"Hey munchkin-" Tanaka and Noya shared glances, confused by the nickname 'munchkin'. "Is Hinata here?"

"Yeah, Shoyo~ Kageyama is here with a small person and a scary man!" Tanaka and Noya's heart broke when they heard what the mini Hinata had named them.

"Heyyy, Kageyama, Noya-Senpai, Tanaka-senpai. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Why do you have a lipstick mark on your cheek?" Noya asked.

"Mummy gave it to us before she went out. I've got one too!" Natsu said excitedly. "But she didn't give one to Shoyo's friend."

'Now she's done it,' Hinata thought. He gave his sister a glare, trying to avoid the contact of his three teammates. 

"Can we come in?" Kageyama asked as he made his way through the door, closely followed by his upperclassmen.

'This is it. This is where I die... Goodbye cruel world!' Hinata thought as they made their way to the living room. Luckily Oikawa was having a shower at the time. "So w-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked nervously. He tried to throw away the thought that Oikawa could walk down the stairs any second. 

"I got told by Daichi to tell you that practice isn't on tomorrow," Kageyama said, emotionless.

After a long awkward silence, someone finally spoke. "Did you kiss Oikawa?"

"NOYA!" Tanaka hissed, hitting his friend on the back of his head.

After hearing his name, the third year made an appearance, deciding to ignore the crowd and head straight to his phone. "So princess, what pizza will you be having?" Oikawa asked; purposely not making eye contact with the four boys.

"CHEESE!" The mini Hinata shouted as she jumped up and down. They all stood there in awe, they couldn't believe it, No words came out of any of the Kurasuno boys' mouths.

"Be a good little princess and go ask Sho-chan what pizza he wants 'kay?" He said, which was followed b his signature smile.

"H-hawiian p-please," Hinata answered shakily, he had no clue when Kageyama was going to snap.

"Hi, I'd like to order 3 pizzas, two plain cheese and one hawiian. Thanks."

"Shoyo~ we're having pizza!" Natsu said, jumping up and down.

Hinata was speechless. The piercing eyes of his teammates felt like daggers digging into his skin.  "Sho-chan, they'll be here in 15 minutes," Oikawa said as he tried hard not to show the fear he felt for his boyfriend.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Kageyama, Natsu! Don't swear!" Hinata said as he picked up his mini clone, who was pining for attention.

"What the hell is HE doing in your house?" Kageyama said, trying to hold back the urge to hit the spiker.

"I could say the same thing to you! I don't remember inviting any of you in!" Hinata said, his face turning red with anger. "I'm sorry, but you have told me that practice won't be in session tomorrow. So I will be obliged if you three would get out," He said ushering the three out of his house and shutting the door in their face. 

"Well... that happened," Oikawa said, trying to lighten the mood.

Natsu squirmed out of Hinata's grip and decided to go to her room, leaving the couple alone. Little did they know, the boys who were just kicked out were looking through the window.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the-" Hinata started.

"You don't need to apologise, they were going to find out one way or another." Oikawa cut in as he hugged his boyfriend. 

As they parted their eyes connected and they slowly leaned into a kiss, it was soft but long. The three boys stood there. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Eww!" Natsu said, breaking up the kiss. "Get a room!" She shouted as she bought a box of movies into the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch princess?"

"Ummm... FROZEN!" she said as she picked out Hinata's worst nightmare.

'What did I do to deserve this?!' He thought as he looked over to his boyfriend who was sharing the same pained look on his face.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment. ^^


	3. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> I'm here, I'm Queer and about to write some BL!  
> I'm currently listening to Hamilton (again!).  
> Okay, I'll shut up.  
> Enjoy ^^

fight or flight[fight or flight]   
DEFINITION the instinctive physiological response to a threatening situation, which readies one either to resist forcibly or to run away.

* * *

 

The weekend was calm, they mainly spent it inside watching Disney movies or outside playing volleyball. But now it was Monday. Meaning school, meaning that he had to confront the three boys again.

"Oikawa, I need to get up..." Hinata said between yawns. "...is it okay if you take Natsu to school. Just for today"  
He watched as his boyfriend nodded and rolled out of bed, which lead to a tumultuous bang and laughter.   
Soon enough it was time for school, Hinata said bye and MANY thank yous to Oikawa and got on his bike and rode away.

All he could think was what the hell was he going to say to the team? 

* * *

 

today was the first day he's ever felt like this, he dreaded going to volleyball practice. so many thoughts were running around in his head. What if they told the rest of the team? what if Kageyama wouldn't set to him anymore? what if he's bullied? what if he's kicked off his first real team...? 

he knew he'd have to stop thinking about that. he needed to keep his head up. maybe they didn't tell anyone.

 

"Hinata!" a voice yelled from across the gym.

 

'Noya-senpai, just great' Hinata sighed whilst trying, and failing miserably, to give the second year his signature smile.

 

"How are you Noya-senpai?" The decoy answered, fear still residing in his voice.

"Let's skip the pleasantries," Tsukishima cut in, "Is it true you kissed Oikawa yesterday?"

'This is it, I've just lost my place on the team. ' Hinata thought as his breath was getting shorter and harder by the second. "I don't know what you mean saltyshima!" Hinata said, lacking his usual enthusiasm. Acting never has been his strong suit. He's never needed to use it. 

"Then why was he at your house on the weekend?" Tanaka questioned, in a serious tone. 

"Oikawa was around your house?!" Daichi stammered, "Why was he round your house?" Hinata couldn't tell weather Daichi was concerned for his welfare, ready to kill his boyfriend... or both... 

"He was helping me babysit Natsu." Hinata lied through his teeth. Well, he wasn't exactly lying... he _did_ help him babysit the devil, but that wasn't the reason he was there. "Where's Suga?" Hinata asked, frantically trying to change the subject.

"I'm right here," A voice said from the back of the murder*.  "Leave Hinata alone, he doesn't stick his nose in your social lives, so stay out of his. Besides, we're supposed to be at practice. Not mulling around chatting."

~Another time skip because I have writers' block~

All day Hinata managed to successfully avoid any questions from his team, courtesy of Suga. The only thing he had to survive was afternoon practice.  

'Only a few more hours until I can go home.' Hinata thought as he pulled his jumper over his head. 

*BUZZ* All eyes were on number 10's phone. *BUZZ* Hinata tried desperately to ignore it *BUZZ* "Oi! Dumbass, pick up your phone!" There was no ignoring it now.

Hinata slowly turned around and headed towards the buzzing piece of metal. But before he could reach it, a freckled hand seized it.

"Hey Sho-chan, Natsu wants to see you practice and because I don't have school today your mother asked me to take her," Yamaguchi begun. "So I guess I'm coming to Karasuno."

Hinata had no time to register what was happening, he completely spaced out. The only things reaching his ears were the muffled arguing of his teammates. 

"Let's wait for him to arrive... and then we kill him!" Nishinoya announced to his best friend.

"Great idea, We'll show him that he doesn't have the right to touch our precious kohai!" Tanaka replied with the same savage tone.

"No one's killing anyone," Ennoshita responded. This sixteen-year-old thought he signed up for the volleyball club, no the 'Stop the idiotic Tanaka and Noya from killing people' club.

No words could come out of the redhead's mouth. He had two choices fight or flight. Fight and let his boyfriend in a room full of people who'd be more than happy to end him. Or flight run now and hope that he reaches Oikawa before Oikawa reaches him. 

The whole team knew that there was something going on between Oikawa and him, he was going to have to face them someday. But he didn't really envision someday being today. Plus Kageyama. Kageyama and Oikawa would tear each other's throats out if they're in the same room. 'This is going to be fun '.

Practice went on as normal. Normal bickering. Normal cheers. Normal enthusiasm. Apart from Hinata who was a nervous wreck in the corner. Talking to a volleyball.

*KNOCK* Silence filled the air. *KNOCK* No one dared to move a muscle. Slowly the door opened and in came Natsu in her Pink dress and pigtails bounding over to her nauseated brother.  "Oni-Chan, look what Tooru did to my hair!" She squealed excitedly as she showed off her plaited hair. 

"Hey munchkin, where's Tooru?" Kageyama asked, calmly waiting for a reply from either his old senpai or the mini Hinata. 

"He's outside, he was too scared to come in," She giggled, skipping to the doors. She quickly slipped in the small gap she came into and pulled the hand of the other nervous wreck.

"So... " Oikawa started. Everyone could tell something was off. Where was his signature smile? Why wasn't he insulting anyone? _Why wasn't he insulting Kageyama?_

Oikawa was quickly scanning the room for red hair. But there was none. (unless you count the princess holding his hand.) That's when he spotted a black jacketed person _talking?_ to a volleyball. He slowly let go of Natsu's hand and made his way over to said person.

"Having fun a practice Sho-chan?" He said as he gave his signature smirk to his boyfriend.

"I am now..." Hinata mumbled, hoping that no one heard that. He looked up from the ball in his hand and saw Tooru's hand stuck out. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and pulled himself back on his feet. 

"Oikawa, Hinata. I have a question," Dadchi started. "Are you two dating?"

"Yes," The taller boy answered, holding onto the smaller one's hand. He had no intentions of letting go.

"You're not just dating him to distract him are you?" Tanaka questioned, waiting for the right time to strike.

"No." There was no sweetness to the setters voice. "I know how much Sho-chan loves volleyball. Do you really think I would take away the one thing he's wanted his whole life?"

Everyone stood there in awe, all Hinata could do was smile. Silence once again filled the air.

"Kageyama," Natsu looked up at the raven-haired boy, catching his attention.

"What is it munchkin?"

"Are they going to get married and live happily ever after like they do in the fairytales?" Her innocent question caught everyone off guard.

"Natsu!" Hinata scolded "You can't go say stuff like that!"

After Oikawa and Hinata got THE talk from Sugamama and Dadchi, they all went their sepirate ways.

'That went way better than expected.' Hinata sighed as he was holding the hand of both is boyfriend and his sister.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A murder of crows is a more poetic term for a flock of crows which can be traced to approximately the 15th century.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really know what to do next, should I take them on a date? Please put down in the comments what you'd like to see next.  
> I hope you have a good day/night!  
> \- Elias ~*^*~


	4. "Happy Valentines' Day Tooru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, It's me, ya boi!  
> I'm back!  
> I've just started half term so I may have more time to write and upload.  
> anyways I've been really stuck for ages on what to do next, then valentines day just happened and that gave me an idea.  
> so yeah, happy belated Valentines day!

Oikawa has been trying to avoid them all day, but wherever he turned they were there. He loved attention; he really did. But all he wanted was five minutes alone to just collect his thoughts. Valentine's day was the most stressful time of year for him. The piles of chocolates and cards that piled on his desk made him feel sick, usually, he'd read through the cards and hand out the chocolates to his close friends. Bu this year it was different. He had someone he generally loved to spend it with, it felt wrong to look through the cards and read the countless love confessions that people hand wrote to him. Yes, he loved attention, but he only wanted attention from one person. Hinata Shouyou.  
They've been dating two months now and everything was going smoothly, they had small arguments, but nothing that they couldn't talk out.   
"Oikawa, there's someone who wants to see you," Iwazumi called, breaking him out of his daze.  
"Rimi-chan, how can I help you?" Oikawa said, trying to keep up his happy demeanour. Yukimura Rimi was the girl that tried to ask him out before Hinata did... 'Should I thank her? Is that weird?' Oikawa thought as he watched the second year squirm under his gaze.   
"I was just wondering, did you and the red-head get together in the end?" She said inaudibly.  
"Yes and it's all thanks to you, I wouldn't have had an opportunity to if you weren't there," Oikawa answered truthfully.  
"Oi, Shittykawa we've got practice!"  
"Coming Iwa-chan," he replied before thanking Yukimura again and saying goodbye.  
"I wish this day would be over," Oikawa groaned as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.  
"Why do you say that Tooru?" His best friend asked, worry laced in his words. "Don't you like valentines' day, I mean you get to spend it knowing that you have someone to celebrate with, and you get all those chocolates, lucky bastard."  
"That's the problem Iwa-chan! I can't spend it with Sho-chan and I keep on getting confessions even though everyone knows I'm dating him! The only person who I want attention from is Shoyou,"  
"You're so needy!" Iwazumi scoffed as he walked into the gym.

after two gruelling hours of practice, they were finally allowed to leave.  
Little did Oikawa know, but for a few days, Hinata and Iwazumi have been arranging for Hinata to meet Oikawa after school today, mainly because Hinata was freaking out because he didn't know when he'd be able to give Oikawa his chocolates.  
"Crappykawa, close your eyes"  
"What? Why?! What are you going to do?" Oikawa replied timidly, he knew that, when he wanted to be, Iwa-chan was the devils' child. "You're not going to shave off my eyebrow again, right?"  
"NO! Just do as I say, don't you trust your best friend?"  
"Well after pulling that stunt, no."  
"Close your eyes,"  
"No,"  
"Close them,"  
"Nope, I want to leave the school campus with all my eyebrow hairs attached to my face thank you very much!"  
"Stop being difficult! Just close them!"  
"Fine,"  
"Stay still,"  
darkness, cold and fear. that's what Oikawa felt. What was he planning?  
"BOO!"  
A high pitched scream, no screech, left Oikawa's throat as he landed on the floor, and when he opened his eyes he was blinded.  
the sun was on top of him.   
"Happy Valentines' day Tooru!" Hinata said, through snorts. "You scream like a girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck was that? To be honest, I don't know. I was just writing I planned nothing, It's short, I apologise. also minor angst in the beginning? What? Also, I gave the girl in the beginning a name? I guess this is just a filler chapter whilst I plan some less shitty crap. Anyways, Happy Valentines' day everyone.   
> sorry for disappearing for ages, but I'm back!  
> have a good day/Night!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment I love to hear what you think about the story.


	5. Have you guys done it yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, I'm back.   
> Question: has anyone watched "the dragon prince" because I swear Callum is the best thing ever. Anyways I'm running on like 2 hours of sleep and no caffeine so that's fun.   
> well, let's get on with the story.

The cold February breeze was biting at Hinata's neck as he wrapped the light blue scarf around his collar.  
"Are you meeting up with the grand king, or are you gonna get meat buns with us?" Tanaka asked the first year as he was walking down from the club room.  
"err, well I hoped I could do both, he's meeting me at the gates and I want to get meat buns because Natsu is staying around a friends house so Oikawa is coming round and yeah..." Hinata rambled.  
"You must think I'm a fucking idiot if you think I'm going to walk with Oikawa-san" Kageyama scoffed, hitting Hinata in the back of the head.  
"Speak of the devil," Suga said, trying to break the tension lingering in the air.  
"Hey Sho-chan," Oikawa said as he moved towards the redhead, planting a peck on his forehead.  
"Get a room," Tsukishima said as he walked past the couple, with the freckled pinch server following close behind.  
"You can't talk saltyshima, today was the second time I've walked into one of your makeout sessions with your boyfriend" Hinata snapped, receiving a "tch" in return.  
Once everyone greeted the third year, they made their way to Ukai's shop for meat buns. No one knew when it started, but it was a tradition. practice, meat buns. and then getting shouted at by their coach to "go home and eat something substantial!"   
“Cuddle me. It’s cold.” Hinata said as the wind started to pick up, waiting in front of the store with the second and first years.  
“Very romantic of you, demanding affection,” Oikawa teased, as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's middle, and kissing him on the cheek. Mainly to see the reaction of Kageyama.  
“I don’t give a shit about romance, I’m cold. If you’re gonna make fun of me, you can buy me a hot chocolate while we're here!" Hinata scoffed, trying to act annoyed, hiding his flushed face in the scarf.  
"But if I go and buy you a drink, that means I have to let go of you," Oikawa teased as he pulled Hinata closer. If that was even possible.  
"Can we..."  
"...No Daichi," Suga cut Daichi off as they walked out of the shop. "Hinata will murder you if you 'get rid' of Oikawa."  
"But I have a bad feeling about him,"  
"Have you noticed his smiles are more genuine now?"  
"But he smiled all the time as well," Asahi said, confusion lacing his words.  
"No, What suga means is his smiles are not fake, or less bright," Ennoshita explained. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one to see this."  
once getting everyone's attention, the third years handed out the glorious food when Tsukishima spoke up.  
"Hey guys, you know we haven't had a sleepover in ages, I mean like all of us."  
"Tsukki, what are you doing?" Yamaguchi whispered, seeing the mischievous smirk grow on his face.  
"Yeah, he's right," Noya said.  
"What's happening Sho-chan?"  
"To be honest I don't know, but seeing as Tsukishima spoke up first, it's nothing good," Hinata replied to his equally confused boyfriend.  
"Say Hinata, my precious kohai, why don't we all come round?" Tanaka said with the rest of the team behind them agreeing.  
"well... I...err" Hinata stuttered, with a red face that could challenge his red hair.  
"wait... don't tell me that you were planning something?" Kageyama scowled at the couple, now it was Oikawa's turn to be a tomato.  
"No, we were just going to watch a marathon of videos," Oikawa countered, trying to keep his cool.  
"What type of 'Videos'" Suga said, his motherly instincts starting to kick in.  
"Buzzfeed unsolved," Hinata answered quietly, hoping they'd all drop it so he can spend the weekend alone with Oikawa.  
Tsukishima perked up, "You watch that?"   
"Yeah... Why?" Hinata said cautiously, he's never seen Tsukishima interested in anything! well apart from his boyfriends face.  
"Hinata, we could have a team sleepover, plus one!" Nishinoya said, inching closer to said boy.  
"Well... I'd need to ask my mum" Hinata said, giving up on the thought of them ever dropping the subject. "and you need to ask Oikawa too!" he quickly added.  
"I don't have a problem with it, but Sho-chan still needs to ask his mum," Oikawa sighed. "Next time we want to be alone, lets go round mine." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear.  
"Agreed".  
Hinata took out his phone and scrolled looking for his mother's number, even though she was on a business trip for the weekend, he still wanted to check if it was okay to have more guests.  
"Hey mum, the team wants to come around too,"... "yeah we won't wreck the house"... "Okay,"... "love you too, have a fun trip, bye!"  
Everyone looked eagerly at the redhead as he put his phone back in its original place.  
"My mum doesn't have a problem with it, so I guess you can all come around, but you might want to collect some clothes then come,"  
"Maybe he just wants some alone time with his boyfriend~" Tsukishima teased as he walked away "we'll be there in an hour,"  
"Well, there goes our weekend" Hinata sighed as he looked up at Tooru.  
"Hey, Sho-chan, if you think about it. it's a good way for me to get to know your teammates"  
"come on, we want to get there before anyone else does" Hinata laughed

~a wild time skip has appeared~  
"Sho-chan, where are they going to sleep?" Oikawa questioned, "Where are we going to sleep?"  
"Don't worry, I have a huge mattress that I'm going to put in the living room, and then some can sleep on the sofa,"  
After they set up the living room, movies and snacks, they finally sat down and rested.  
"'Don't worry it's going to be fun!" Oikawa said, comforting his 1st-year boyfriend.  
"I know but sometimes they're a bit overbearing," Hinata started, cutting his sentence short when he heard a knock on the door.  
"you're one to talk," Oikawa retorted, snickering as Hinata moved into the hallway.  
Oikawa made his way to the sofa as Hinata invited in his team.  
“There’s juice, water, milk”Hinata said as Kageyama’s ears perked when he heard his favourite beverage. “And some tea,” he continued.  
“Oikawa-san,” Tooru turned as he heard his name.  
“Ah, Mr. Refreshing,”Oikawa replied, “What can I do for you?”  
“I want to know where, when, how,right now.” everyone went silent. Everyone was intrigued. All they knew was Oikawa and Hinata were dating, but they have never heard the story.  
The rest of the boys came and set up their beds in the living room and decided to listen in on the conversation.  
“So, when did you start liking each other?” Suga asked the couple.  
“I started liking Sho-chan when we had our first practice game together,” Oikawa confessed.  
“Uhmm...well I don’t really know when I started to like Tooru I just know that I realised my feelings for him when we had that practice game here and I hit him in the head.”  
“That’s one way to make an impression on the one you love,” snickered Tsukishima. Earning a glare from the short middle blocker.  
“Who asked who out?” Kageyama asked, everyone went silent. “What? I’m curious!”  
“Weren’t you there? You should’ve seen!” Tanaka groaned at his kohai.   
“No I just saw them kiss and Iran away!”  
It took some time for Oikawa to register what was happening. “Wait you were there?!”  
“Yes we’ve already established this! Who asked who out?”  
“I asked him out, but he was the one to kiss me,” Oikawa stated as he was pointing to the tomato of a boyfriend sitting next to him.   
“So Shoyou,” Noya started, “Is there anything funny or embarrassing you know about the grand king?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows making everyone laugh.  
“Well actually...”  
“I swear if you call him perfect i’m going to vomit,” Kageyama said with venom lacing his words.  
“No Bakayama, if you let me finish, there is something really funny. Tooru is really easy to scare and he screams like a little girl!”   
“I DO NOT!” Oikawa defended himself.  
“You do!” Hinata countered.  
After hours of banters and a Harry Potter marathon they all decided to settle down.   
“Wait, are you two sleeping together?” Asahi asked as Oikawa and Hinata got under the same covers.  
“Yeah? We usually do when we has sleepovers,” Hinata answered tiredly.  
“Wait...” Tanaka started,”Have you guys done it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this took so long, I should’ve put this up sooner but It just never felt right, so I just held it here. I’ve had writers block for so long and i know that’s not an excuse but again I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I have absolutely no clue what I’m going to do for the next chapter so if you have any ideas, please put them in the comments.   
> Don’t forget to leave kudos *^*   
> ~ Elias.


	6. Have you guys done it yet ⅱ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've been thinking about writing this chapter for ages and I just haven't thought of a name for it. So at the moment of writing these authors notes, this chapter does not have a name.   
> Also I went to a Panic! At the disco concert and it was amazing! Any P!atd fans out there? Also i wanted to ask something, I have tsukkihina one-shot on wattpad, should I put it here too?   
> Anyways let's get on with the story.

Tanaka's question has been in his mind for a month now. 'Have you guys done it yet?' It was tormenting him. Hinata has thought about it from time to time but was always too scared to bring it up. I mean how do you tell your boyfriend that you want to have sex with them?

Ever since then thoughts came into his mind, did Tooru want to do it with him? Was he even attracted to him in that way? 

'I'm going round his house tonight I'll just bring it up in conversation... yeah' Hinata thought whilst packing the last of his things into his rucksack. 

"Hinata, it's time to go," his mum called from downstairs as she was getting her car keys.  
The silence was painful, Hinata couldn’t say anything, what if he blurted out something that his mother really did not need to hear? 

“Honey, remember that Tooru is picking you up from school today, I don’t want to call him again to say you’ve come home, again” his mother reminded him as he got out of the car.   
Practice was the same old, tanaka and noya being noisy as ever, asahi being constantly worried that the two rowdy second years are going to get hurt, tsukishima being antisocial with his freckled friend apologizing to the salt machine, ennoshita questioning life, the captain and vice captain trying their hardest to reign in everyone and Kageyama being as rude as ever. The only thing wrong was Hinata, he’s usually bubbly and excited. Except now he looks like he’s about to throw up. 

“Hinata!” he heard a voice call him from across the gym. “Dumbass!” Kageyama. “What the hell is wrong with you? C’mon, let’s get to practice,” the raven haired boy called out to Hinata as he slowly got up from his sitting position.   
“Sorry Kageyama,” Hinata said sheepishly, “I didn’t get much sleep last night” he yawned as he joined his partner on the court. 

Practice flew by quickly once he got his mind off the third year. So did class and before he knew it he was getting changed for practice once again.   
“Hey, Hinata,” Yamaguchi collared the little sunshine.  
“Yeah Yams?”  
“What are you doing after school, some of us were going to a ramen place in town, wanna join?”  
“Sorry, I promised Tooru that I’d spend the weekend alone with him, seeing as last week we weren’t able too,” Hinata giggled as he remembered the mario kart game between Ennoshita and Oikawa. Who knew that the so many curse words could come out of the wing spikers mouth.

“Oh… Okay, maybe next time,” Yamaguchi sighed as he exited the changing rooms. 

‘That Was weird…’ Hinata thought as he ran to warm up with the rest of the team. 

After a couple of three on three games the third years decided to wrap up practice for the day. 

“Oi! Dumbass Hinata, remember you’re going round Oikawa-San’s house today” Kageyama shouted at the first year undressing next to him. 

“Ouch, Bakayama I’m right next to you. There’s no need to shout!” Hinata retorted. 

“I can’t deal with this Tsukki…” Yamaguchi murmured to his best friend. 

“Did you ask him then?” Tsukishima tiredly asked, no emotion was showed in his voice but his eyes showed that he didn’t want to see his friend in pain. 

“Yeah, but he’s going round Oikawa’s this weekend.”

“At least you tried” Tsukishima said as he put his headphones on and walked out the door. 

“Yeah, at least I tried…” 

“Hey Shouyou!”

“Tooru!!!” Hinata yelled whilst running up to his tall boyfriend. “You’re earlier than usual”

“Well, because I know how forgetful you are! I didn’t really feel like trekking to your house today”

“It was only two times…” Hinata moaned as he started to walk to the station, waving goodbye to his team. 

‘I need to give these feelings up, he has Oikawa he doesn’t need me’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNN   
> What do you think is happening… I have an idea for this story and I’m really excited to write it. Hey   
> I’m so sorry this took so long to come out… I managed to get myself in hospital and I’ve been studying for my exams that are starting in 2 weeks.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
